Nightmares of Regret - KisaIta
by mysticaldragon11
Summary: Itachi has nightmares of regret for killing his clan and hurting Sasuke and only Kisame can comfort him. Smut One shot! Yaoi


Nightmares of Regret

Itachi awoke with a start. His heart was pounding in his chest as he tried to even out his breathing. Damn it! Not that same damn nightmare, again. He'd been sure that he was past them. But then here it was again. It had been 4 years since he murdered his clan and spared Sasuke. So why did he keep having this same damn nightmare?

Where did it end? He looked at the clock, noticing the time he inwardly groaned. 12:28 am. He then turned his head to look at his lover lying next to him sleeping peacefully. He lay staring at the blue skinned shark man for an hour or so before he finally drifted off again. It was looking at Kisame that made everything seem better, at least for a little while.

The next morning they packed and headed out on their assassination mission. They walked the path in silence for a little bit, as the sun rose higher in the sky. Kisame glanced over to Itachi as the raven watched the ground in front of him. He could see the tiredness in the weasel's features and knew that Itachi must not be sleeping well again.

"Are you having nightmares again?" Kisame finally asked. "Hn." Itachi murmured. "About the clan or Sasuke?" Kisame questioned further. "Hn." Itachi answered, eyes never leaving the road. "Itachi, I wish you'd answer me with something other than that Hn all the time." Kisame said shaking his head in frustration.

"Hn." Was Itachi's reply as he made a sharp left and walked off into the woods. Kisame sighed in defeat and walked into the woods after the weasel. He found him sitting on a log in a small clearing. He walked over and quietly sat beside the brooding Uchiha. He gently reached up and began running his fingers through Itachi's silky black locks.

He could feel Itachi giving in to the caress the way he always did. Kisame continued to play with Itachi's hair as the raven finally spoke. "Both." Was his one word reply. "Hm?" Kisame asked. Not understanding what the Uchiha was saying. "Its both." Itachi replied. Kisame let the words sink in for a moment before taking the weasel and pulling him into his lap.

Itachi laid his head on Kisame's shoulder and cuddled closer to his lover. He felt like a child who was broken. A child who was in need of comfort and love all the time. It made him feel weak and he detested the feeling. But at the moment he was too damn tired and too damn comfortable to care. So he allowed himself to indulge in his lover's embrace for a little bit. What would it hurt? If only his father could see him now.

At the memory of his father, a new tension took over and the moment was gone. He pushed against Kisame's chest and stood up. "Let's go." He ordered as he began walking back to the path. Kisame sighed again and followed Itachi out of the woods and back to their previous route. Itachi was complicated to say the least. He knew that and yet it still baffled him how quickly Itachi could change from hot to cold.

It was the same every time. When they made love, Itachi was giving and open and enjoyed every moment. But as soon as it was over, it was over. He was closed off and cold and completely and utterly emotionless. It was as if he was two different people. Kisame almost laughed out loud at that. His thoughts going to a certain plant-man Akatsuki member they knew.

Instead he held it in, for the fear of pissing off his partner with his stupidity. They continued walking for a while before, Itachi stopped to rest on a rock along the path. Kisame knew this was unusual for Itachi, but dared not ask. He walked over and sat down on another rock a couple feet from the Uchiha. Itachi reached into his cloak and pulled out a bottle of aspirin. Kisame's mouth would have dropped open had he been with someone other than Itachi.

Itachi opened the bottle and popped two pills onto his hand. He closed the bottle and put it back in his pocket. He then opened his pack and brought out a bottle of water unscrewed the cap and as if it was the most common thing in the world handed the water and aspirin to Kisame. Kisame stared at his partner now in utter confusion.

"Take them." Itachi ordered. Kisame nodded and took the water and aspirin without further delay. He quickly tossed them into his mouth and washed them down with the water. He handed the water back to Itachi and watched as Itachi screwed the cap back on and put the water back in his pack. Itachi then stood and turned to Kisame. "Ready?"

Kisame nodded and followed Itachi back to the path.

An hour later, Kisame couldn't take anymore of his curiosity. "Itachi what was that about back there?" Itachi looked at Kisame for a moment and then back at the road. "You were getting a headache." Itachi explained. Kisame looked at Itachi like he was from another planet. "I was?" Itachi looked at Kisame and sighed like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You rub the back of your neck when you are concentrating on something. Then after a while you start to complain that your head hurts and then it turns into a migraine." Itachi said as he looked at Kisame with a bored expression on his face, as if he were talking to a five year old who couldn't grasp the concept of something so simple. Kisame stared at Itachi in open mouthed surprise.

Itachi actually paid attention to that? Kisame was astonished. He knew numerous things about Itachi, but never did he think Itachi paid that much attention to him. Itachi never seized to surprise him. Just when he thought that Itachi was the coldest hardest person he's ever met, Itachi turns around and shows him an act of kindness, without having to be coaxed into it.

Then to blow the sharks mind further, Itachi walked over to Kisame and as if it was an everyday thing, He kissed him softly on the lips and caressed his cheek. Then just like that he turned around and began walking again. Kisame followed behind, trying to clear the fog bank that was now his mind and followed the weasel. They made it to their destination, three hours later.

It was a small village 5 miles from the land of waves. Where Sasuke and Naruto had fought Haku in his crystal ice mirrors. Where Zabuza had met his end and so had Haku, proving his love and loyalty to the swordsman. Where a bridge now tied them into the rest of the world, and was named after the infamous orange jumpsuit wearing Kyuubi vessel.

They checked into a cheap hotel, one of two that the village possessed. Itachi took off his cloak and tossed it on a chair. Next he removed his headband and shoes. He walked to the bed and slipped out of his pants and shirt, leaving on his boxers. He pulled back the blankets and crawled into the bed. Kisame was lost in the sight of his lover stripped down to his boxers and stood there dumbly watching in awe.

"Kisame quit staring at me and join me." Itachi said as he patted the empty spot on the queen sized bed next to him. Kisame removed his cloak and tossed it on the other chair, taking off his shoes and head band just as fast and moving to the bed. He stripped to his boxers and crawled in next to Itachi, as the raven crawled over to lay his head on Kisame's chest. Kisame's fingers automatically running through the black silky locks.

Two hours later they were showered and dressed and ready for their mission. Itachi was relieved that he had been too exhausted to have that nightmare again. He was rested and alert. Kisame was relieved as well, his weasel looked focused and less stressed. Also his impending headache had never surfaced, thanks to Itachi's quick thinking. Now to get this mission over with.

They crept along the buildings outer wall as Itachi's sharingan picked out three guards at the entrance. Itachi turned to Kisame and held up three fingers. Kisame nodded his understanding. Itachi made signals with his hands that he was going to use the body flicker jutsu to get on the other side and they'd take them out in one shot. Kisame nodded and Itachi was gone. Kisame smiled to himself. Itachi was magnificent in every way.

Itachi appeared on the opposite side and caught Kisame's eye. With a move of his hand, they moved in on the unsuspecting guards. Kisame slashed Samahada through one of the guards midsection practically tearing the man in half. The guy never had a chance to scream as his heart stopped before he could omit any sound. Itachi flickered up behind one of them and quickly slit the guards' throat as the third began to charge at Kisame.

He never stood a chance as he swung his Katana at Kisame. The shark swung Samahada at the man, almost severing his arm from the shoulder as Itachi slit his throat to keep him from yelling. They quickly entered the building, keeping low and backs' to the wall. They knew exactly where their target was in the building and knew exactly how to get there. The problem was the other people in the building.

The man they were supposed to kill had a thing for parties every night. The upside to it was he couldn't hold his alcohol and always retired early. They neared the staircase that would take then to the targets bedroom, as a waiter came by with a tray of drinks. Thinking fast Itachi grabbed Kisame and quickly pressed their lips together. Kisame not catching on at first started to protest.

Itachi shot him a glare and Kisame immediately caught the cue. He kissed back as Itachi ran his fingers through Kisame's hair and moaned for extra effect. The waiter blushed and quickly departed the hallway and into the ballroom. "That was too close." Itachi said releasing Kisame. Kisame nodded as he tried once again to clear the fog bank of his now lust clouded mind.

They hurried up the stairs to a hallway with several doors. Make the ceiling and floors stone and it could have passed for the Akatsuki base. Itachi counted the doors. The seventh one on the right was their targets room. They put their ears to the door and listened. No sound came from the room as they opened the door slowly. The lights were on in the room and their target lay face down passed out cold on the bed.

Itachi scanned the room for the scroll as Kisame walked over to the target. Itachi located a lever on the wall and pulled it. A big metal door slid open to reveal another room. Itachi walked into the room and there lying on a shelf was the scroll. He picked it up and walked out to show it to Kisame. Smirking Kisame took a kunai and slit the targets throat. The target so drunk that he never opened his eyes.

They opened the window, remembering that they were on the third floor and jumped anyway. Not wanting to take the chance of getting caught by a waiter again or worse. They fled back to the Hotel and gathered their belongings, making haste in getting clear of the village lest they send Anbu after them. It was good to put some distance between them.

Three hours later they were resting in a cave, with a small fire going. Kisame was sitting by it with the Uchiha on his lap. He ran circles across Itachi's shoulders and down his back, while watching the fire. Itachi turned to look at Kisame and said, "Want to finish what we started on the stairs?" Kisame looked at Itachi for a moment in shock. Then a smile spread across his face as he kissed the Uchiha passionately.

He removed Itachi's cloak and his own a moment later, using them as a bed, he lay the weasel on top of them and began to undress his angel. He eyed the weasel hungrily as he removed Itachi's shirt. Moments where the stoic Uchiha wanted attention were few and far between, so he was damn sure going to take advantage of it. He removed Itachi's black Capri's and ran his hands down the pale smooth flesh of Itachi's thighs.

He could see the Uchiha's need through his boxers as he began to take off his own shirt. Itachi was quicker and removed it for him in a flash. He then removed Kisame's pants with as much grace and speed as the shirt. Once they were both clad in only their boxers Kisame wrapped his arms around the weasel and lay on the cloaks with him. Itachi having other things in mind crawled on top of the shark to straddle his hips.

He ground their erections together and they both moaned. 'Oh, so that's what Itachi was doing. He wanted to drive Kisame insane.' Kisame didn't mind at all. He grabbed Itachi's hips and ground them together again, causing both to moan loudly. Itachi leaned forward, capturing the sharks' mouth in a hungry kiss. Kisame obliged as he delved his tongue into Itachi's mouth and mapped out every area to explore again and again.

Kisame kept his mouth on Itachi's as he grabbed Itachi's boxers and slid them down inch by inch. Itachi couldn't wait anymore and quickly removed the cloth barrier in a matter of seconds. Never breaking the kiss once. Kisame ran his hands over Itachi's beautifully sculpted ass, kneading the flesh as he went. Itachi was now panting and gasping as Kisame touched him everywhere.

Itachi pulled away from the kiss ass he took Kisame's fingers and placed them in his mouth. He sucked and licked every inch of the fingers coating them as he had so many times before. Kisame used his free hand to slide his own boxers down, which was difficult with the Uchiha on top of him. Itachi moved off to the side and quickly helped Kisame out of his boxers and climbed back on him in an instant.

Now bare, their erections caused even more heat to course through them, as they ground together. Kisame placed the coated fingers at Itachi's entrance, as he captured the Uchiha's lips in a fiery kiss yet again. He inserted the first finger and Itachi gasped into the kiss. Kisame quickly maneuvered his fingers into that one spot that always had Itachi moaning louder than any other time. Within an instant he found it and Itachi was in heaven.

He rubbed the spot over and over again as Itachi pushed back into the finger. Adding the second one had Itachi on a whole new level of feeling good and the third had him enraptured. Kisame worked his magic on Itachi's prostate until he felt the Uchiha becoming tighter. He quickly pulled his fingers out and positioned himself carefully. Itachi obviously not wanting to wait, shoved back onto Kisame's hardened shaft, making them both cry out.

Itachi stopped for a second and then began sliding again, as Kisame held his weasel's hips to keep him supported above him. When Kisame was all the way sheathed inside of Itachi, Itachi began to move up and down on Kisame's shaft. Kisame keeping his hand in place on the raven's hips to help guide him and to help thrust. As Itachi bounced up and down on top of Kisame, Kisame could hear the ragged breathing of his Uchiha. Kisame took more control of the situation and thrust faster and harder.

Itachi could feel the coil in him wanting to burst. He wrapped his hand around his own throbbing member and began to pump as Kisame thrust into him. He closed his eyes and threw his head back in pure pleasure as he felt himself getting closer. Kisame hit his prostate dead on once more and he fell into that blissful abyss. He clenched hard around Kisame and spurted his seed onto his hand and Kisame's stomach and chest. Kisame thrust a few more times and joined Itachi in that sea of pleasure.

Itachi pushed himself up and off of Kisame and lay down next to him. Kisame used a dirty shirt to clean himself and Itachi up, and then lay there holding Itachi as close as possible to him. "Kisame, about my nightmares. They are nightmares of regret. I don't regret killing the clan, but I regret hurting Sasuke." Itachi said quietly. Kisame lay there shocked that the weasel would admit something like that so openly to him.

Itachi looked at Kisame for a moment. "Telling you makes me feel better." He explained and then lay his head back on Kisame's chest. Kisame ran his fingers through Itachi's hair as he lay there thinking about those words for a moment. "Maybe you should try telling Sasuke that." Kisame suggested. He knew the truth behind the murder of the clan and what Itachi had to sacrifice to do it. He had lost his little brother the one he loved with all of his heart still.

"You know what? If I ever get him away from Orochimaru, I just might do that." Itachi said as he closed his eyes to go to sleep again. "You know angel, I think this is the most I've gotten you to talk in a long time. It's so much better than that Hn all the time." Kisame said, quite proud of himself. "Hn." Itachi replied.


End file.
